<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Back to Life by PaintedRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172158">Coming Back to Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedRose/pseuds/PaintedRose'>PaintedRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Comedy, Crack, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Impotence, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Dysfunction, Slow Burn, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedRose/pseuds/PaintedRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a problem: he can't get it up. So of course it involves Draco Malfoy somehow. This is only the beginning of a sequence of disasters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Back to Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's 2020 and I am definitely mentally stable for posting harry potter fanfiction during a global pandemic and the death of the author who wrote the source. </p><p>However, I am a strong believer in reclaimation through fandom and harry potter was such a massive part of my life that the idea its reputation is being dragged through the mud alongside the horrendous author does hurt. And then I remember the wonderful world of ao3 and the beautiful stories for harry potter on here that rival the book series, and in my humble opinion are far better. Fanfiction turned harry potter from a simple book/movie series that finished years ago into an ongoing world that I can experience anew whenver I want through fanfiction. There are stories on here I come back to every year, and on sick days I most definitely scroll the tag for fluffy oneshots. I continually find new and amazing art and literature for harry potter. We will always have that; we have reclaimed the series from the author and made it something wholly different, and something wholly ours.</p><p>Moral of this comment: 🌟 PROTECT TRANS LIVES, SUPPORT TRANS RIGHTS 🌟 I hope my queer brothers and sisters and my trans readers know that though one person may not respect you, fandom welcomes and loves you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Harry can’t get it up. His – you know.</p><p>And it’s fine. Honestly. It’s not a medical problem or anything. It’s not something that affects his everyday life. And it’s certainly nobody’s <em>business</em>.</p><p>It’s trauma. That’s all. He’s suffering from PTSD, depression and anxiety. It really should be obvious why. So the lack of appetite, energy, and interest in anything, along with the overwhelming feeling he’s somehow done everything wrong in his life, is kind of an instant turn off.</p><p>Not that the Mind Healer put it that way, of course. There were lots of ways she put it, when Harry dredged up the courage to tell her.</p><p>After two years of getting comfortable enough to move past unwinding the mess that is his life, uprooting every awful thing like vines and pulling up the earth Harry buried over it too, they got to the actual healing. To solving his issues, taking the medication.</p><p>And quietly, begrudgingly, admitting that he hasn’t been able to retain an erection.</p><p>Harry doesn’t know why he says it. Really. They were having a perfectly normal conversation about the fact Harry skips at least two meals a day and that he’ll need to start taking caloric drinks (whatever those are) if he doesn’t get his appetite back.</p><p>“If you struggle with your appetite anymore, Harry, I’ll have to refer you to St Mungo’s—”</p><p>“It’s fine, really.” Harry brushes off easily. “I’m still alive. I wouldn’t be alive if I wasn’t eating, right?” He smiles hopefully, though it probably looks more of a grimace than anything.</p><p>Julia gives him a level stare. “Funny. I’m serious Harry. You’ve lost too much weight at this point. And while I do think it’s rooted in your mental health, I can’t ignore it any longer. Physical health is just as important.”</p><p>Harry just huffs. “It’s hard to put on weight. I just ... don’t.”</p><p>And he looks down at his ridiculously, hideously skinny frame and cringes. The knobbly parts of his wrists are showing. Harry was at the shops the other day and a gust of wind blew up his t-shirt and almost carried him off. And the t-shirt was a <em>tight fit</em>. Those things are meant to be moulded to your shape.</p><p>Instead Harry’s flutters about the place if he so much as picks up the bloody pace.</p><p>Julia’s mouth flattens into a pitying shape. “I know. But this is only getting in the way of your healing. You can’t begin to recover if you’re not physically fit enough.”</p><p>Harry just nods, silent and chastised like a child. Because it’s the truth. Harry wouldn’t even know what physically fit feels like if it body-slammed directly into him.</p><p>And that got him thinking, subconsciously or otherwise, about bodies.</p><p>Then Julia said:</p><p>“You won’t be able to get active and get back to your normal life, if you don’t have enough energy to.”</p><p>Harry snorted. “I haven’t exactly been active these past four years, to tell the truth.”</p><p>Julia blinked. “You play Quidditch, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I meant — it doesn’t matter.” Harry waves a hand.</p><p>Julia, too accustomed to Harry hiding something, raises a brow. Harry’s spent the last two years fighting that brow, and knows it’s a losing battle. It always wins in the end.</p><p>Harry swallows, and wonders how diplomatically he can put this. Then he decides to just come outright with it.</p><p>“I haven’t really been active in the bedroom. I mean, I haven’t ...”</p><p>“Had sex recently?” Julia guesses.</p><p>Harry, embarrassed, scratches his head and says nothing.</p><p>“While that’s not exactly ideal, Harry, it’s not as pressing right now as your recovery.” Julia says gently.</p><p>Harry feels all the tension drain from him, sags back with a breath. And then, too optimistic for his own good, blurts, “So it’s totally fine, that I haven’t been able to?”</p><p>Julia opens her mouth, and then pauses. “What do you mean, you haven’t been <em>able</em> to?”</p><p>Harry bites the inside of his cheek with a frown. “Uh. I haven’t — been able to, you know, be active. In the bedroom.” He waves a hand.</p><p>“Do you mean you’re suffering from erectile dysfunction?”</p><p>Harry tries not to wince. “Uh. Yeah, sure.” He’s not sure if he’s ever had a more awkward conversation. He’s pretty sure he’d rather face-off Voldemort.</p><p>“Is this ... a recent problem?” Julia asks. “Not being able to?”</p><p>“Um. No.” Harry coughs, feels his cheeks go hotter.</p><p>“You mean to tell me you’re still a virgin?”</p><p>Harry snorts.</p><p>Julia raises her eyebrows, surprised, but waits for him to continue.</p><p>Well. In for a penny, and all that.</p><p>“Yeah.” Harry says. “I’m definitely still a virgin. I think I might be something even purer. A saint. Maybe a unicorn.”</p><p>Julia gives him a wordless look that says <em>elaborate</em>.</p><p>“I don’t feel anything.” Harry gestures to his lap. “Down there.” And because he’s always been bold in the face of authority, he continues; “Numb. I piss and that’s it.”</p><p>Julia stares at Harry for so long, Harry blinks twice to try and stimulate the same response.</p><p>“Harry.” Julia states. “I hope you know that this is a problem.”</p><p>Harry frowns. “What?” The slight panic that has been eased roars back to life. “What do you mean? I thought you said this was okay?”</p><p>“Not being romantically with anyone is okay, Harry. Being single and not having a sex life is perfectly normal and healthy.” Julia states, hard. “But numbness is not healthy. Have you spoken to anyone about this?”</p><p>“God, no.” Harry baulks at the idea.</p><p>“And how long, can I ask, has this been going on?”</p><p>Julia only adds the can I ask when she’s really tiptoeing around. When she thinks it’s something really sensitive.</p><p>“Uh, just ‘bout four years.” Harry says simply. “Just since the War ended, really.”</p><p>This time, Julia really does take him to St. Mungo’s.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry will not repeat what happened at St. Mungo’s. But essentially:</p><p>“Just imagine a drainpipe, Mr. Potter, if it gets blocked up then everything inside —”</p><p>Harry scrubbed at his face with an open palm. “It’s really not —”</p><p>“Erectile dysfunction can be a sign of heart disease, among other things—”</p><p>“I really don’t think—” Harry’s face was hotter than the rising sun and only growing in temperature. A few curious nurses peeked around the drawn curtain, their eyebrows spiking when they saw that it was <em>Harry Potter</em> the head doctor was loudly explaining erectile dysfunction to.</p><p>“You do realise we have spells that can completely eradicate the problem.” The doctor stated, then pointed his wand at Harry’s crotch. “Erecta Maxima!”</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>“That’s strange.” He frowned down at Harry’s lap. “Are you sure it’s there?” He blinked at Harry. “No bits missing?”</p><p>***</p><p>Harry floo’s to the Weasley’s after five disastrous minutes. It’s Sunday, and Harry usually comes over for Sunday roast with everyone, but if he’s a little early then so be it.</p><p>“Absolutely most embarrassing last hour of my entire fucking <em>life</em>, I seriously want to obliviate–”</p><p>Harry, too caught up in his mortification to remember he swore an oath to never tell another living breathing soul about his problem (despite the fact he’s broken it not half an hour ago and dealt with the consequences), rips off his scarf and hat and swirls around to come face to face with his Auror partner Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Draco is sat on the couch next to Molly and Arthur Weasley, a cup and saucer sat on his lap. Both his hands are wrapped around the cup like he’s cradling a small animal.</p><p>His perfectly manicured nails rest against the chipped china of Molly Weasley’s crockery. It’s strangely surreal.</p><p>The ghost of a smile dies on his face when he looks up and sees Harry.</p><p>“Harry, dear!” Molly says. “You’re not usually finished with Julia at this time. Come join us.” She waves from her position on the couch.</p><p>Harry just stands, hat and scarf in hand, and stares.</p><p>“What were you talking about, just now?” Arthur grins, leaning forward conspiringly. “What won’t we believe?”</p><p>Harry can still do nothing but stare. He takes in the scene: Draco, Arthur, and Molly sat having tea at the Weasley’s.</p><p>“Well then, I best.” Draco rises, long limbs unfolding. He brushes non-existent crumbs from his robes, pale hands smoothing down his thighs, and nods. It shakes his hair out a little, a strand slipping from behind his ear. “Be off. I’ve spent enough time.”</p><p>“Nonsense, you don’t usually leave for another ten minutes!” Molly says.</p><p>
  <em>Usually?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spent <strong>enough</strong> time?</em>
</p><p>Harry feels as if he’s entered a parallel universe.</p><p>“Really.” Draco’s face turns soft and polite when he looks at Molly, which – what. Then he steps around Harry, gives him a wide berth and a sharp nod, and turns to face the floo.</p><p>Harry opens his mouth.</p><p>‘Malfoy’s Flat.’ Draco states, throws some powder, before he steps into the open flames and disappears.</p><p>Harry watches him go in bewilderment.</p><p>“Tea?” Molly asks, as if she’s used to Draco fleeing the scene on a daily basis.</p><p>Harry turns his bewildered eyes onto her.</p><p>*</p><p>Harry and Draco were partnered three years ago now, which (at the time) was ten months almost to the day since the War ended. Confusing, yes.</p><p>It was just around about the time the press were dying down and getting over the whole ‘Saviour’ thing, because the most remarkable thing Harry did on a day-to-day basis was attend Auror training and pick up a takeaway.</p><p>So essentially, their partnering up was less of a scandal than it could have been.</p><p>Draco was pardoned for the War on account of his age, as was every witch and wizard still in school. Lucius and Narcissa weren’t so lucky. But at least Narcissa returned from Azkaban. She got a shorter sentence, of course.</p><p>Draco spent the 10 months before they became partners helping to clean up the Wizarding World. This included the rebuilding of Hogwarts along with any other buildings destroyed during the War. The effort was made up completely of volunteers.</p><p>Harry was there, of course.</p><p>But Draco kept stiffly to himself, and Harry didn’t want to extend a hand or initiate any kind of contact only to be rebuffed.</p><p>The biggest part of him knew that Draco wouldn’t. That Draco’s simple being there, shoulder-to-shoulder with McGonagall and Hermione as they raised their wands and begun the back-breaking work of piecing together an ancient building, was proof of that.</p><p>But Draco avoided his eye at every turn and Harry, somehow, felt that it would embarrass Draco if Harry Potter, Saviour of the World and Boy Who Lived Twice, sidled up to the reformed Death Eater who clearly wanted to be left alone.</p><p>Another, stranger part of Harry felt guilty about Draco’s parents. He had to keep telling himself it wasn’t his fault – at least not directly.</p><p>Still, the hunted look in Draco’s eyes whenever Harry caught sight of them plagued him. As did almost everything back then. It’s better now.</p><p>Draco crawled his way through Auror training with perseverance, unquestionable skill, and a hard won thick skin against the outright backlash.</p><p>Nowadays, after four years, Draco is met only with a slight trepidation and stunned admiration. Usually in that order.</p><p>Harry wasn’t even surprised to have been partnered with Draco at first. He figured he was to act the subtle watch-dog whilst carrying out his own Auror work. Only a short meeting with Shacklebolt confirmed that assumption to be rather … <em>conceited</em> on Harry’s part.</p><p>In short, Draco Malfoy was a brilliant Auror. He was the only one remotely close to on-par with Harry, who took to the field like a duck to water. Almost as if he had been doing it his whole life (read the sarcasm, Daily Prophet).</p><p>Not that Harry doesn’t love the work; it’s about the only thing that makes him feel useful, purposeful.</p><p>Still, Draco was brilliant. The first time Harry met Draco since the rebuilding effort – fresh out of Auror training, rosy-cheeked with a little more weight than he’d had during the War, a fierce kind of steel behind his eyes that hadn’t been there before either – Harry saw the difference that 10 months had made.</p><p>Harry knew that Malfoy had changed during the War. And sometimes Harry still sees his face, wide-eyed and chalk-white, hovering inches away from Harry’s. Still feels his breath on Harry’s face,<em> I can’t be sure, </em>even as his eyes spoke of a fear that Harry wished he understood.</p><p>If he were scared of Voldemort, he had the solution on a silver platter.</p><p>Harry knew, had always known, that Malfoy didn’t want Voldemort in power. But the fear there was bigger than his and everybody’s last chance against Voldemort disappearing. It almost felt like fear for Harry: his desperate roving eyes, uncertain hands held mid-air, <em>what’s wrong with his face?</em></p><p>Harry has seen enough fear to notice the difference. Knew that when he saw Ron or Hermione during a particularly risky plan, their fear was for Harry. Whereas during the battle if he caught sight of a nameless student, their fear was for Harry Potter: for everything he was meant to do and everyone he was meant to save.</p><p>But that explanation didn’t make any sense for Draco. It’s a memory that comes to Harry more than most.</p><p>Seeing Draco after he’d finished training, Harry realised that Draco was capable of change. That without his parents and his pureblood cult and the Malfoy Manor, he could easily change.</p><p>Still, faced with the reality of it, Harry looked at a boy he’d known since the age of eleven and realised he knew nothing about him at all.</p><p>Draco’s clever, quick, strategic, and excels at almost every and any given task. They work well together. There’s no other way to put it. They just <em>work</em>: they piss each other off, squabble like kids, and yet still Draco is the only one who can stand Harry’s long silences without the need to break them, he’s still the only person who throws himself headlong into a mission without wanting to finish up early, still the only one Harry can trust to feel familiar, bony shoulders pressed to his own in the heat of battle.</p><p>After two weeks, Malfoy quickly turned to Draco inside Harry’s head, a vastly different man to the one he’d known at Hogwarts, but with all the echoes of his sharp-tongued self that couldn’t be shaken because they were inherently <em>him</em>.</p><p>And still with the ability to worm his way under Harry’s skin and stay there like an unbreakable curse.</p><p>Draco had grown his hair out long, longer than his father’s. It fell in rivulets across his shoulders and back on the odd occasion he allowed it loose. Otherwise, most days it was kept tight behind his head, tied with a ribbon of a different colour every day. He’d allowed some scruff to appear along his jaw, which took the longest time to get used to because Harry never knew how much he associated ‘clean-shaven’ with Malfoy’s face.</p><p>Still, it gave him an oddly serious edge. Despite the fact comparisons could and would be made between him and Lucius, Harry couldn’t help feel that the look made him less like Lucius than anything.</p><p>Sometimes, Harry couldn’t help but look at Draco and smile to himself. With his shock of white hair down his back, the gristly stubble lining his jaw, and the Auror robes billowing around his legs as he walked, Harry couldn’t help but think that an eleven-year-old him would have thought of the word ‘wizard’ and pictured exactly that.</p><p>It’s no secret that Draco’s hair isn’t naturally white. That it only turned an unnatural shade of greyish silver in his Sixth Year. That his sandy blonde head had slowly been replaced with the white hairs of old age until all the blonde Harry was always able to spot in a crowd was gone.</p><p>Only childhood photos and memories attested to the fact that Draco never used to be so fair. Now, though, the white is just a signature of Malfoy, as unremarkable as any outcome of the War.</p><p>Early greying isn’t exactly uncommon, though Harry has yet to see anyone turn completely white over the space of a few years like Draco has.</p><p>Harry wears his hair long too.</p><p>He got bored of the frizzy, untameable bird-nest that he didn’t even attempt to run a comb through for about two years. Eventually it got longer and Harry didn’t try to stop it, just let it continue until it stopped, uneven and not nearly as smooth as Draco’s, along his jaw. It’s still dishevelled, but decidedly less tangled and with less stray leaves than when he was living in a forest.</p><p>Most days Harry keeps it tucked behind his ears, rarely ties it up unless there’s an event. The back of it is pretty much still a mess, licks at his neck in a strange half-mullet. But Harry really couldn’t care less about appearances anymore.</p><p>Not since the War ended and Harry realised he was well and truly numb, that he didn’t need to concern himself with dressing nicely or impressing anyone ever again, because –</p>
<ol>
<li>He’s Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World</li>
<li>He’s not actually felt anything remotely romantic for anyone in about four years. Ever since he ended things with Ginny, and it’s not even <em>because</em> of Ginny. Harry is ecstatically happy she found Luna and they’ve been going strong now for a year. They’re two of his best friends. He just has absolutely no interest in dating.</li>
<li>Why make an effort, then?</li>
</ol><p>So Harry and Draco resemble each other in more ways than one. Not that it hasn’t been commented on by almost everyone they come across. The similarities really are stark.</p><p>They both live alone, they’re both Head Aurors, they both have long hair, both have a devil-may-care attitude when it comes to their physical appearance, their missions, and just about everything else in life.</p><p>They’ve both lived through the War, both lost people, both see a Mind Healer.</p><p>Yet every single one of Harry’s Friendship Advances have been met with chilly professionalism.</p><p>Despite the fact Harry can’t help call Draco by his actual name inside his head, he still needs to uphold ‘Malfoy’ in person because Draco hasn’t let go of ‘Potter’ yet.</p><p>And even when Harry does slip up, inevitably, Draco gives him a look so sharp and piercing that Harry corrects himself before he’s even finished the sentence.</p><p>Despite the fact Harry’s offered to pick them up dinner, lunch, and breakfast during a task, Draco’s declined him at every turn.</p><p>Despite the fact that Harry has asked Draco to join him to the pub with Ron and Hermione almost every weekend, Draco gives a short shake of the head and averts Harry’s gaze when he declines.</p><p>After a while Harry gave up. He figured that when Draco was ready he’d start to offer himself.</p><p>Four <em>bloody years</em>, how long could one give the cold shoulder?</p><p>And now he’s lunching with Molly and Arthur Weasley?</p><p>“How long has this been going on?” Harry demands as soon as Draco is gone.</p><p>Molly deflates. Harry suddenly feels bad, and then feels as if he’s twelve years old being kept out of a colossal secret everyone knows.</p><p>Also, he feels guilty that he’s asked her how long they’ve been having Draco Malfoy over for tea.</p><p>“Not long, Harry.” Molly murmurs. “Just the last year or two. He only comes when he knows –”</p><p>“The last year?” Harry blurts. And then hears it again. “Or <em>two?”</em></p><p>“On and off.” Arthur stands up and places a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Look, you’ve been partners for God knows how long. He asks after you every week, you know. Don’t you think it’s time to put the childish feud behind you?” He gives Harry a little squeeze.</p><p>“Me – put –” Harry stutters, incoherent, until he stops again. “He asks after me every week?” Harry says.</p><p>Arthur blinks, fuzzy. “Yes. He wants to know how the sessions are going. You know, with Julia.”</p><p>Harry can only stare, dumbfounded.</p><p>It’s not as if Harry’s therapy is a secret. Everybody knows. It’s old news. But most of the time it makes people uncomfortable to talk about, including the Weasleys. People mean well, but if they don’t understand, then … they <em>won’t</em> understand. There’s little point discussing it in depth. That’s what the Healer is for.</p><p>Of course, almost everyone was sent to a Mind Healer after the War. But nobody has kept theirs up for four years. Nobody that Harry knows, other than Draco.</p><p>And nobody asks how it’s going. Ron might ask when his next meeting is, and mention he hopes they’re going well. Hermione might say he’s looking better, and that Julia must be good for him, and to send her regards along.</p><p>Nobody asks how the sessions are going. Nobody.</p><p>“Yes.” Arthur says. “Look, he comes when he knows you’ve got a session, and we’ve tried to convince him to stay for dinner but he seems to think you’d have a problem with it.”</p><p>Arthur gives Harry such a look of disappointment that Harry feels like a scolded child.</p><p>“Have I gone mad?” Harry hears himself ask nobody in particular.</p><p>Arthur frowns.</p><p>Harry shakes his head.</p><p>“Look, I – I’ve <em>tried</em> to make friends with Draco." Harry starts. "We’ve been partners for four bloody years, you think I’ve been holding on to some grudge this whole time? <em>He’s</em> the one that turns me down at every corner. I could hardly be bothered if that were me. I can hardly be bothered putting my milk in my cereal some mornings.” That was irrelevant, but still. “You all know I’m all for moving on! The War’s over, I’ve said that more than anyone. And I <em>mean</em> it for anyone.”</p><p>Molly and Arthur exchange glances.</p><p>“Look, I really don’t know what Draco’s been telling you.” Harry states, and then really does feel like a petulant child. “And I really, really don’t have a clue what’s going on. But I’ve had just about the worst day and it’s only getting weirder.” He stomps over to the couch, flops down, and looks up hopefully. “Can we eat?”</p><p>Molly smiles “Of course.”</p><p>She starts towards the kitchen, and Harry hauls himself up and follows. He gravitates to the potatoes easily, finds the peeler in the drawer and gets to work.</p><p>The tension drains slowly from him with the familiar, mundane work of washing and chopping and cutting side-by-side with Molly. He can hear Arthur in the dining room setting the table. Harry lets the noises wash over him, taking this whole disaster of a day with it.</p><p>But even as Molly hums beside him and the aroma of cooked vegetables and stewed meat fills the air, Harry’s mind can’t help but stray – as always, endlessly – back to Draco Malfoy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! 💫💫💫 If you enjoyed, please drop a comment! I realise this series ended a billion years ago and the fandom has since gone quiet, so I am genuinely expecting 2 hits here. But if you do have thoughts, I would so appreciate hearing them! Also, if you enjoy my work please consider subscribing to my little user! I am so new ♥️♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>